The Wolf Girl -Toshiro Hitsugaya love story-
by Allen Izaya
Summary: What if a girl made a deal with a wolf to protect the wolfs cubs? What happens when she goes on a rampage? What happens when Toshiro meets her and falls for her? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up and looked around…where am I? I got up and walked around the old looking town and saw big walls with a gate blocking the entrance… I quickly climbed up the wall of a house and stood on the roof. Over the wall I could see a big town like area. I sighed as I realized that that place looked fancier and better than this place and immediately wanted to get in. I jumped from one roof to another. After exploring the town I went back to where I saw woods. When I had passed by it earlier I thought I saw something big and white run farther into the woods. I finally reached it and ran into it looking for that white thing. After a few mins I reached a clearing and there was a big white ball of fluff on the ground and I looked harder and saw a pair of red eyes.

I walked a little closer and heard deep growling. My eyes widened as I stopped walking. I smiled at it as I realized it was protecting something. I started walking towards it again and it whipped its tail at me. I jumped out of the way on instinct. I didn't realize what I was doing until I reached it. I looked at it better and saw that she was huge. She had a puddle of blood around her right front paw and she had puppies sleeping next to her. I looked at her paw and a look of anger went onto my face. I saw her stiffen and she wrapped her tail around her pups again.

"Who...? Who did this to you?" I sighed as I thought she can't answer me when I suddenly hear a soft voice yelling at me.

"Why do you care Soul Reaper?!" It said and I looked at the wolf in shock.

"I-I can hear you…" I thought and she sighed.

"Of course you can. Everyone's said that and couldn't really hear me. They all just wanted my power." She said.

(A/N: Sorry the chapters short. The first few chapters will be. It's only the beginning so after about 3-4 chapters they'll get longer. I promise. If anyone wants to see pictures for the chapters message me and tell me what chapter picture you want to see~ I'll let you know if I don't have one for that chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"No. I mean I can hear you. For real."

"Really?" I nodded and she stood with her right paw lightly on the ground, blood coming out of the wound. I ran up to her paw and pulled up my shirt sleeves and took the bandages off my arms, showing bruises all over them and wrapped her wound. She tilted her head down and sniffed the bandages. I smiled at her and stood up. I held out my hand and she sniffed it. She looked up at me and then rested her head on my hand.

"What's your name?" I asked as she lay back down and I sat down next to her.

"Amaterasu." She said and I smiled softly.

"The name suites you." I said and we started talking about ourselves and where I am. Quiet fell around me as I took in all the information. I'm somewhere called a soul society and Soul Reapers exist. They are basically royalty. I think of it as that way. The only way to get passed those walls is to be powerful and go to the school for soul reapers. I sighed softly and leaned on Ama. I looked at her and she was looking at something in the forest. I looked where she was looking and saw a black wolf about her size standing there. 'Who's that?' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What do you want Shadow?" Amaterasu said and the black wolf, Shadow, walked out.

"I want the kids." He said in a deep voice.

"No. You walked away and didn't come back. They're mine! You can't have them!" She yelled and I looked at them, scared they might fight. She stood up as he started walking closer. I got up with her and looked at Shadow.

"Fine. I'll take them by force." He said and ran towards Ama.

"Girl, take my pups and get away from here!" She yelled as she got into fighting stance.

"My name's Rose!" I yelled and she looked at me, giving me a dog like smile.

"Live strong." She said and faced Shadow as he went to bite her. I ran towards her pups and grabbed them, putting them in a big basket she had taken from town. I far enough away to where I could barely see them. She bit at his neck, getting him in a death grip but he slammed her into a tree, making her let go and the tree to fall. He put his paw on her ribcage and got ready to push down with all his might. My anger was rising and I felt a sword appear into my hand. I looked down and saw that it was a black/brown katana. I looked back up and saw a dog like smirk on Shadow's face. I gripped the sword with both hands and kicked off the ground, practically flying towards them. When I got there I sliced at the paw that was on her chest. She was breathing heavily. I looked at her with concern and looked back at Shadow with the most evil look, making him stay still. I immediately ran to Ama's head.

"Ama. Ama are you okay?" I asked and she lifted her head slightly.

"Rose…I need you to be my host."


End file.
